jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wichura
Wichura (ang. Stormfly) — jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka, Jak wytresować smoka 2 oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jej właścicielką a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Astrid Hofferson. Wygląd Wichura wygląda podobnie jak inne Śmiertniki Zębacze. Ma niebieskie łuski, biały brzuch, żółte oczy, kolce i spody skrzydeł. Ogon jest żółto - niebieski. Część grzbietu ma brązową barwę. Uchodzi za jednego z najpiękniejszych smoków. Przywiązuje dużą wagę do swojego wyglądu, jednak nie jest to dla niej sprawą nadrzędną. Na plecach i skrzydłach zauważyć można czerwone, niebieskie oraz żółte plamy. Charakter thumb|Wichura z młodymi i AstridWichura jest niezwykle lojalna w stosunku do Astrid. Za wszelką cenę stara się chronić swojego jeźdźca. Uwielbiają spędzać razem czas podczas wspólnych lotów, a we dwie stanowią jedną z najlepszych i najszybszych, zaraz po Czkawce i Szczerbatku, par lotników. Ma również znakomity kontakt z innymi bohaterami i ich smokami, głównie ze Szczerbatkiem, z którym łączy ją wielka przyjaźń, między innymi dlatego, że Astrid i Czkawka również się przyjaźnią i są parą. W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) okazuje się, że łatwo jest ją przekupić - oddała się w ręce Heathery w zamian za udko pieczonego kurczaka. Wichura jest bardzo opiekuńcza jako matka. W Gift of the Night Fury ma trójkę młodych. Zdolności *'Inteligencja:' Wichura jest bardzo inteligentna, rozumie komendy wydawane przez Astrid. *'Komunikacja:' Bez używania słów, Astrid jest w stanie przekazać Wichurze różnego typu komendy, które smoczyca rozumie i wypełnia. *'Szybkość:' Wichura potrafi bardzo szybko latać. W serialu pokazane jest, że smok po spożyciu kurczaka potrafi prawie dorównać Nocnej Furii w szybkości. *'Lojalność:'Jest przywiązana do swojej właścicielki, czuje wobec niej instynkt opiekuńczy, chociaż pozwoliła się dosiąść również Heatherze. Ogień: Prócz tradycyjnego zionięcia ogniem, Wichura potrafi przetrzymać płomień w pysku, by służył jako pochodnia np. w ciemnej jaskini.Potrafi także utworzyć trwające kilka minut światło na niebie zostało to pokazane w odcinku Tone Death *'Strzał kolcami:' Tej umiejętności smoczyca używa nie tylko do walki, lecz również gdy współpracuje z Astrid - gdy dziewczyna wspina się po skale, kolce Wichury służą jej jako punkty zaczepienia i podparcia. Gdy Wichura zostanie klepnięta w tył głowy, strzela tylko jednym, celnym kolcem, o czym pierwszy dowiedział się Sączysmark. *'Siła:' Bez przejawów zmęczenia, Wichura może unieść na swoim grzbiecie nawet dwie osoby naraz, a w swoich łapach, podczas lotu, trzymać klatkę z Szybkim Szpicem. *'Walka:' Podczas walki z innym smokiem albo nieprzyjacielem, Wichura częściej używa zdolności strzału trującymi kolcami, niż ognia. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|right|[[Szpadka i Mieczyk odnajdują martwą strefę Zębacza]]W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka jeden ze Śmiertników Zębaczy był jednym z kilku gatunków smoków, które były używane w czasie smoczego szkolenia. Najprawdopodobniej w czasie któregoś z ataków na Berk został złapany przez wikingów. Na nim trenowano atak, unik i odnajdywanie martwej strefy smoka. Później, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Astrid wybrała tego Zębacza, by na nim latać i przyłączyć się do walki. Na końcu filmu latała na swoim smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami. ''Gift of the Night Fury W odcinku specjalnym ''Gift of the Night Fury okazuje się, że Astrid nazwała swoją smoczycę Wichura. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce wraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. Okazuje się, że ma trójkę młodych, w barwach podobnych do niej. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Wichura jest wciąż smokiem Astrid, oraz pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Astrid widzi każdego ranka, gdy wstaje. Razem z przyjaciółmi i ich smokami odkrywają tajemnice innych smoków, rozwiązują problemy mieszkańców Berk. Wichura jest bardzo mądra i szybko się zaprzyjaźnia, np. z Heatherą. Ma też bardzo dobre stosunki ze Szczerbatkiem. W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy razem ze Szczerbatkiem ochroniła jeźdźców przed lawiną. Wtedy smoki udowodniły, że mają coś w rodzaju instynktu rodzicielskiego. Wichura również wydaje się być troskliwa i opiekuńcza, gdyż pod koniec odcinka okryła owce swoim skrzydłem. Podczas testowania nowej diety (składającej się z kurczaków), Wichura zaczęła nabierać coraz więcej sił, dzięki czemu mogła coraz szybciej latać i stała się godnym konkurentem Szczerbatka. Wichura bardzo łatwo się zaprzyjaźnia, w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) '' Heathera dała jej kurczaka, po czym smoczyca zaczęła ją bardzo lubić. Później dała się osiodłać dziewczynie i poleciała z nią w kierunku Wyspy Łupieżców. Podczas zamiany w odcinku ''Bajka o dwóch smokach dosiadł ją Sączysmark, który na początku był sceptycznie nastawiony do zamiany. Jednak Wichura, by udowodnić, że jest lepsza od Koszmara Ponocnika, pokazała swoje niezwykłe zdolności, które bardzo zaimponowały Jorgensonowi. Po całym dniu spędzonym z Sączymarkiem, Wichura ubolewała nad odejściem tymczasowego jeźdźca. Więź smoczycy z Astrid jest bardzo mocna, gdyż podczas działania smoczego korzenia w starała się nie wyrządzić krzywdy dziewczynie. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|left|Astrid i Wichura podczas wyścigówNa początku filmu Astrid i Wichura zwyciężają wyścigi smoków. Następnie lecą, by odnaleźć nieobecnego podczas zawodów Czkawkę. Wichura bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem w przeciąganie pnia, a później także w berka. Kiedy jeźdźcy lecą sprawdzić, skąd wziął się dym za Swędzipachą, Wichura zostaje zestrzelona za pomocą sieci przez łowcę smoków, Ereta. Kiedy tego samego dnia przyjaciele znów powracają do mężczyzny, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Drago Krwawdoniu, Wichura bawi się z nieświadomym tego Eretem w aportowanie miecza Czkawki. Chcąc przekonać łowcę do zaprzyjaźnienia się ze smokami, Wichura porywa go, a następnie wypuszcza i znów łapie, by wzbudzić w nim strach, a następnie zaufanie do tych zwierząt. Gdy Eret zostaje zaatakowany przez Drago, Wichura staje w jego obronie i zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami jeźdźców. Eret ratuje ją, odwdzięczając się, i pomaga uciec Astrid oraz przyjaciołom. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium Eret leci na grzbiecie Wichury, ponieważ już ostatecznie przeszedł na stronę smoczych jeźdźców. Kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie smoki, ulega mu również Wichura, która wraca do swojej właścicielki dopiero po pokonaniu olbrzyma przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Relacje Astrid Hofferson Znajomość Wichury oraz Astrid na początku oczywiście nie była ciepła, ponieważ dziewczyna wierzyła, że smoki to bezduszne istoty, które należy zabijać. Jednak po zobaczeniu prawdy dzięki Czkawce blondwłosa zmienia swoje nastawienie, a Wichura została jej wiernym wierzchowcem. Ich znajomość rozwija się podczas fabuły serialu, zaś w filmie już widać jak obie są ze sobą zżyte. Dziewczyna ufa Śmiertnikowi, oraz jest z nim doskonale zgrana, co jest często widoczne podczas Smoczych Wyścigów, oraz w dalszej fabule filmu. Szczerbatek Szczerbatek i Wichura są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wśród smoków. Widać to doskonale w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Na początku filmu w momencie gdy Astrid wraz ze swoim smokiem przybywają do miejsca, które dopiero odkrył Czkawka, Szczerbatek bardzo cieszy się na widok Wichury i od razu rusza z nią do zabawy, m.in. w przeciąganie kłody i berka. W książkach Wichura pojawia się także jako smoczy bohater w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jest smokiem Kamikazi z gatunku Nastrojosmok. W grach ''School of Dragons Wichura jest jednym ze smoków na których możemy latać w Flight Clubie. Możemy ją kupić za gemsy (250 gemsów) lub kupić membera. Można też zakupić skórkę Wichury za gemsy. Rise of Berk'' Ciekawostki * W drugiej części filmu, Wichura ma jaśniejszą barwę i więcej kolorów na ciele. * Ryk, którym Astrid porozumiewa się z Wichurą, przypomina wycie wilka. * Smoczyca potrafi spać na stojąco. * W filmie, skrzydła Wichury są głównie żółte z niebieskim odcieniem, ale w serialu są niebieskie z czerwonymi, a nie żółtymi końcami. Może być to błąd lub fakt, że kolory smoków zmieniają się wraz z wiekiem. * Wichura polega bardziej na kolcach, a nie na ogniu, choć jest on jednym z najsilniejszych wśród smoczej rasy. * Kurczak jest jej ulubionym pożywieniem i dodaje jej energii. Gdy zje kurczaka prawie dorównuje szybkością Nocnej Furii. Zobacz też en::Stormfly es::Torméntula Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Śmiertniki Zębacze